


Spontaneous Smut

by abrasivepersonalitytendersoul



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul/pseuds/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this spontaneously and didn't really follow through with making a title, so you're stuck with "Spontaneous Smut".  I don't know much on this stuff, so I kept it light.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spontaneous Smut

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this spontaneously and didn't really follow through with making a title, so you're stuck with "Spontaneous Smut". I don't know much on this stuff, so I kept it light.

It took all your strength to keep from marching down to his office.  You had never needed him this badly before.  You came home from work and tried to keep your mind off him by cleaning the apartment a bit before he came home.  You heard your phone vibrate on the counter.  He texted you to say he was going to be home an hour later than normal.  Perfect.  You now had two hours to spare.  

 

You decided to take a shower.  You put on your favorite playlist and got in.  That normally relaxes you, but not this time.  Your mind was racing with everything you wanted to do right now.  You could do it by yourself, but that wouldn’t be as fun.  That song that instantly changes your mood came on and you nearly lost it.  When you got out of the shower, you picked up your phone to see if he sent you a text.  Nothing.  Only twenty minutes had gone by since the last text.

 

It was time to take matters into your own hands.  You were a little nervous.  You hadn’t done anything like this before.  You opened your camera and snapped a photo of your panties lying on the ground next to the door.  It seemed like forever for him to respond.  The adrenaline rush was enough for you to start planning your next photo.  

 

He responded.  It was a close up of him biting his lower lip.  You didn’t know how fun it could be to be like this.  You put his favorite t-shirt on.  He responded a little quicker this time.  “I can’t wait to take that off you.”  You quickly fired back, “I can’t wait for you to have your way with me, Counselor.”

 

You knew that calling him ‘Counselor’ was a guaranteed turn on.  About ten minutes later, you got a picture of the growing bulge in his pants.  He captioned it, “I have a case to prep for.”  Was it a warning?  Was he looking for an excuse for more?

 

You waited another half an hour.  This was entertaining.  It was enough of a distraction to dissuade you taking matters into your own hands, but also enough of a release to keep you from barging in his office and taking him on his couch.  You sent another picture.  He fired back a few minutes later with a picture of the room.  It was all the SVU detectives.  You felt a little ashamed, but that didn’t stop you from sending the picture of your breast.  He’s only earned seeing one right now.

 

He tried to change the subject, “What’s for dinner?”  Not backing down, you responded quickly with, “My pussy.”  

 

Your phone rang twenty minutes later.  “Hello?” You answered innocently.

 

“You are in so much trouble when I get home,” Rafael growled.

 

“I am quite certain I have no idea what you are talking about, Counselor,” you said sweetly.

 

“I’m sure.”

 

“Ay, Papi.  Don’t be so sour,” you said.  Calling him ‘Papi’ gets him every time.

 

“You’re going to be ready for me when I get home.”

 

“Oh, si, Papi.”

 

It didn’t seem to take very long for him to get home.  You had his t-shirt on and your cutest lacy thong.  You heard his keys rattle in the lock.  You were hot with anticipation.  He had barely gotten his keys out of the door and thrown his things on the couch when you appeared in the bedroom doorway.  His eyes turned dark.

 

“Here. Now. Don’t make a fuss.”

 

You slowly sauntered over to him.  Watching the lust grow in his eyes.  His Cuban blood had to be close to boiling.  He grabbed you tightly at the hips and kissed you deeply.  His lips immediately took over yours. Normally he wasn't this commanding, but you didn't even care at this point.

 

You started to take off his jacket but he stopped you short.

 

“I didn't give you permission to touch me.”

 

He backed you into the wall, still kissing you deeply. You didn't think you could get any wetter. He rolled his hips into you. You could feel his massive erection just begging to be free.

 

You tried putting your arms around his neck, but he broke free from you. He took his tie off and put it around your eyes. He picked you up and carried you into the bedroom.  He ordered you to take his shirt off. Then he took his belt off and tied your wrists to the headboard.

 

He took his sweet time getting undressed. You made him wait in agony so it was only fair he would return the favor. You kept calling out his name, but he wouldn't respond.

 

Rafael climbed on top of you making sure he doesn't touch you. He wanted to hear you beg for mercy. He placed another deep kiss on your lips, trailing to your jawline, and down to your collarbone. At the same time, he slowly grinds against your lower half-enjoying your moans.

 

He kisses your breasts. If he wasn't sucking on one nipple, he was playing with the other one. His kisses moved further down your body. He conveniently skipped your most delicate region and began kissing all over your thighs. 

 

The attention he was giving to your thighs was exciting and new. This wasn't the first time he had spent some quality time down there, and if he kept this up, it wasn't going to be his last.

 

He lifted your legs up onto his shoulders and began removing your panties with his teeth. His hot breath was enough to send a wave of pleasure over you. You cried out for mercy and that he would just take you and finish you. 

 

“This should keep you quiet,” he said as he got up and got his pocket square out of his jacket, “I had to use this for myself just a little bit ago.” He takes the cloth, wads it up, and shoves it in your mouth.

 

You spit it out before he can back away. “Do you want the real thing?”

 

You nod. He never gave you permission to speak.

 

“You will speak when spoken to.”

 

“Sí, Papí.”

 

“You're going to have to wait.”

 

You started to whine, but Rafael put the pocket square back in your mouth. You dared not spit it out. Whatever the result would be would, of course, be so sexy, but you wanted to get to the part where you can touch him again.

 

After silencing you, he picked up where he left off. He discovered a new sensitive spot on the back of your thighs. He nipped at that spot and held you down while you squirmed. He finally gave you a taste of what you've been waiting for. Kissing close to your parts, you whimper. 

 

He comes back up to your face and told you to be quiet. You responded appropriately. Then he got an idea.

 

He took the pocket square of of your mouth and untied your wrists. He took your blindfold off and mounted you backwards. All he said was to start sucking. He started going after all the finer bits of your female anatomy. He rolled your clit in his tongue like a Spanish ‘R’. He moved down to your vagina. He took his sweet old time tantalizing your lower lips. He kept his thumb firmly pressed against your clit and dive face first into your vagina. He was lapping up your juices like fresh coffee.  He stuck not one, not two, but three fingers inside you and kept the pressure on your clit. He started massaging the two wonder spots simultaneously. You had brought him close to the edge, so he was picking this up a little bit. Together, you both moved faster until you came together. 

 

Rafael climbed up in bed next to you. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed you gently on your face and in your hair. You both quietly laid there in each other's arms, whispering how much you loved each other until the sun went down and you both feel asleep.


End file.
